


Stargazing - changlix

by binniebins_gyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniebins_gyu/pseuds/binniebins_gyu
Summary: Felix and changbin don't get to spend a lot of time together. So when they get some spare time, they go stargazing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stargazing - changlix

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as hell but it's cute ig.  
> I didnt proof read that much so please excuse any mistakes :D

Changbin walked up behind the younger, winding his arms around the boys waist, humming contentedly.

"Binnie, do you wanna do something?" Felix turned to look at the significantly shorter, giggling at the small smile on his face.

Changbin's face lit up at the idea of spending more time with the younger, they had all been busy with studies and rarely got the chance to hang out with eachother for long amounts of time, so changbin was grateful for any opportunity.

"Like what?" The shorter smiled up at his lover and holding onto him ever so slightly tighter.

Felix thought for a moment before remembering a quiet spot in the neighbourhood, a vast field of soft grass with an unobscured view of the stars.

"Stargazing." The youngers eyes sparkled letting changbin already start stargazing without even leaving the house.

The shorter realized he was staring, face heating up before he nuzzled into the crook of Felix's neck muttering a quick and embarrassed 'yes'.

Felix took changbins hands in his, guiding him over to the front door and grabbing their coats and putting his shoes on, changbin following in suit.

The younger struggled to tie his scarf neatly and allowed changbin to stand on his tippytoes, to help him before they made their way out the door.

The distance to the field was short and so they plodded their way there, blankets under arms and a flask of hot chocolate.

When they finally arrived at the grassy clearing, they placed down the hot chocolate, set their blankets on the ground and layed down facing upwards towards the speckled sky.

Changbin turned his head to the side, admiring how beautiful felix's moonlit face looked. "These stars are pretty and all, but they're not as pretty as you." 

Felix off guard, almost choked on air at the comment, shuffling to look at the shorter. He softly punched his arm, a playful pout adorned to his expression "stop being so cheesy." He just hoped that his blush wasnt noticable in the dark.

"I cant help it," changbin laughed at his own antics before continuing "you're so beautiful, everything about you. Your eyes, how they sparkle when your happy, your lips, nose, freckles. I notice all of your habits. How you stick your tongue out the corner of your mouth whilst reading or how you always draw a smiley face when starting a new page of a textbook. Your laugh, it's so beautiful, it's become my favourite songs and I truly wish there was a replay button. Your personality, you are one of the kindest and most caring people I have ever met and you're so patient with me. Thankyou felix, thankyou for being so amazing." The shorter intertwined their fingers.

"Woah." Felix had tears welling in the corners of his eyes twinkling brighter than the night's stars. The blonde cupped changbins face pressing a tender kiss to his soft lips. "Changbin, I love you so much."

"I love you too lix." 

They stayed cuddled up on the blankets with their legs tangled and arms around each other, staring at the night sky, hot chocolate forgotten.


End file.
